


Clothes Supply

by gurajiorasu



Series: Arashi Living Together [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arashi lived together. Jun and Aiba were in charge for buying clothes. They had a thing for cute Ohmiya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Supply

Aiba walked faster when his eyes found Jun in the crowd. It was a sunny Sunday; a rare one when Aiba's free day overlapped with Jun's. Because they didn't want to waste such a good opportunity, they were determined to do the thing that only the two of them could do:

Buying new clothes for the entire house.

They had started taking responsibility of providing new wearable private clothes for Arashi since Ohno's and Nino's mothers stopped sending supplies for their sons and since Sho just couldn't pick the right clothes for himself. Not that they were complaining, though. They enjoyed it, actually.

"We have to be quick, I haven't cook anything for dinner yet," Jun said as they entered a vast clothing store that they deemed most convenient to do the shopping.

Aiba just nodded to that. He was a fast shopper anyway. It was Jun who was always picky and perfectionist.

They went to undergarments section first since it was the most essential of all. Jun grabbed the fancy and bold ones, while Aiba took a few pairs from his favorite brand. Then, they picked some for their band mates according to everyone's liking.

Determining size was never a problem for them, since they remembered each and every member's sizes by heart. As for how, no one had enough guts to guess. What happened inside Arashi's house stayed inside Arashi's house.

“Formal clothes?” Aiba suggested as he shoved a bright yellow underpants in Nino’s size to their shopping bag.

“We’ll go to the tailor for suits,” Jun informed, “It’s not like we go to formal events in our private time that often, anyway.”

Aiba nodded. They headed to the casual attire section and snatched some jeans and short pants.

Jun waved a jacket that piqued his interest after he’s done picking his own clothes, “For Sho kun?”

Aiba laughed but shook his head, “He changes his clothes on the hallway, he’ll end up ripping all those zipper and buttons.”

Jun giggled because he found it true. They took some neat and simple shirts and jackets for Sho then moved on to find some for Ohno and Nino.

“Stick to cotton and something alike. Those guys don’t know how to take care of their own clothes,” Jun said.

Aiba held out two identical casual t-shirt that were intended for teenagers. Jun happily agreed to Aiba’s choices. It’s always easier to give Ohno and Nino identical or similar clothes. It’s like shopping for twins.

No. The real reason wasn’t because it’s easier, but because it was _cuter._ It’s always amusing for them to see two relatively tiny men using similar clothes around the house. Especially when the clothes had animal prints or something alike. They just thought it’s _cute_.

Ohno and Nino never complained, anyway. They were glad enough that they didn’t have to go shopping by themselves.

“Done?” Aiba asked.

Jun checked the shopping bag, “I guess.”

They walked to the cashier. Midway, Aiba stopped abruptly and tugged Jun rather excitedly. His eyes were fixated to two _kid_ -sized mannequins.

Jun looked at the mannequins with twinkling eyes, totally understood Aiba’s intention.

“Do you think it will fit?”

“It will,” Jun assured. Then he asked, “Do you think it will be okay?”

Aiba shrugged.  
“It’s wearable, but I don’t know if they would wear it.”

Jun mused.

“But it’s worth the try, don’t you think?” Aiba wondered with a trailing voice.

Jun pondered. Images started to flash before his eyes and he couldn’t help but to feel excited.

“It will be totally cute. Imagine it, MatsuJun.”

There’s a few seconds of silence before a voice broke it, “We’re buying it.”

*******

“Clooothes~” Aiba chirped while entering the house.

Nino and Ohno who were lazing on the couch sat up and faked a cheer, “Yeeeay.”  
They didn’t sound so excited, though.

Aiba brought the bags to where Nino and Ohno were and Jun headed to the kitchen.

“Sho chan?” Aiba asked.

“Work,” Ohno answered shortly.

“Just put Sho kun’s clothes there, I’ll take care of it later,” Jun said.

Aiba nodded and proceeded.  
“Underpants,” Aiba threw them to Ohno and Nino.

Ohno chuckled at the bright yellow underwear that Nino caught.

“Pants,” Aiba threw so carelessly that one landed on Ohno’s face.

“Serve you right,” Nino snickered.

“Shirts,” Aiba didn’t even bother to separate the identical shirts.

Nino took one and gave the other to Ohno naturally.

“More shirts,” Aiba observed the rest of Ohno’s and Nino’s shirts. They were not identical, but similar. Aiba separated them carefully, making sure that Nino would get the cuter ones (because Nino was the younger one so he _had_ to be the cuter half, right?). Then, he threw in the _special_ something to the two messy bundles of shirts and distributed it to Ohno and Nino.

“What’s this?” Nino asked.

Both Aiba and Jun tensed up.

“Pajamas,” Jun answered. It wasn’t a pajama, actually, but it could be worn as one, so-

Nino observed it some more, making the two tall men anxious. Then, he shrugged, “Okay. Thanks.”

Jun and Aiba exhaled long relieved breaths when Ohno and Nino retreated to their rooms. They almost got a heart attack when they heard a door was opened abruptly. Fortunately, it was just Sho.

“Tadaima,” Sho mumbled.

“Okaeri,” Aiba and Jun greeted in sync.

“Clothes, Sho chan,” Aiba informed cheerfully.

“The credit card is still in my wallet. The receipt is there too,” Jun said. It’s Sho’s responsibility to keep the book for them all.

“Okay,” Sho walked to the kitchen and casually took Jun’s wallet from Jun’s back pocket. He skimmed through the receipt and laughed, “Are these for Nino and Ohno?”

Jun and Aiba blushed and nodded.

“You two are crazy,” Sho laughed and took a look at his new clothes.

*******

Jun had to wake up pretty early the next day and everyone knew he’s not a morning person. But, when he walked out, he was greeted by a scenery that he wouldn’t want to miss out for his entire life.

He forgot his crankiness at once and went to drag Aiba out from his bed.

“MatsuJun, it’s still mor-,” Aiba whined but stopped when he saw what Jun saw. He dashed back to his room and snatched a camera.

Nino was sitting on the floor, grabbing his game controller. His back was slightly hunched and his eyes were trained to the flat screen. Ohno was lying asleep next to Nino, curling his body around Nino’s as if he was seeking warmth from the younger.

Nothing was special from that scenery, actually.

Except for the fact that they were wearing brown furry onesies with hoodies. Complete with brown fluffy ears and tail. The onesies were a little bit too big for them, but it made them looked even cuter.

Nino asked when he realized that Aiba was taking photos of them, “Are you sure this is a pajama?” he scratched his neck sleepily, “It’s a little bit itchy.”

 _No, they’re bear costumes for kids_.

“Yeah, pajamas,” Jun lied, “It’s warm, right?”

Nino wiped his nose with the back of his hand - _oh my God, is that a paw?_ \- and answered, “Well, yeah.”

“Yeap. Pajamas,” Jun assured as if it was a solid proof.

Nino shrugged lightly and continued playing. He grunted when he realized that the paw made it harder to press the buttons, but he didn’t take it off. He punched the buttons with those cute paws determinedly instead.

Aiba snapped a thousand of photos and squealed when Ohno stirred in his sleep and unconsciously put the hoodie on, making the fluffy ears to jut out cutely.

Jun grabbed his cellphone and joined Aiba to snap some photos.

Nino noticed and complained, “What are you-”

“Nope, nothing,” Aiba and Jun quickly stopped their activity and grinned before Nino got mad. They rushed back to Aiba’s room giggling hysterically, couldn’t believe that they could get away with it.

“Let’s try the rabbit ones next?” Aiba suggested.

Jun nodded rapidly. His hands were working on his cellphone, changing his wallpaper to his new favorite.

It turned out that Aiba changed his wallpaper too.

And Sho did too, after Jun sent him a hundred megabytes worth of cute photos.

It’s just another morning in Arashi’s house.  
 ~~Un~~ fortunately, what happened inside Arashi's house stayed inside Arashi's house.


End file.
